The present invention relates to a fabric used for preparing a trim base member (i.e., a base member of a trim member) of automotive ceiling, door, rear parcel compartment and the like.
There is known a conventional trim base member containing glass fibers which are united together by means of phenol resin. In the production of this conventional trim base member, small splinters of glass fibers may scatter in the work place. Furthermore, this phenol resin may cause an offensive smell during the heating for molding the trim base member. Phenol resin has a hardening temperature of at least 180.degree. C. Thus, it is necessary to use a large amount of heat energy during the heating for hardening phenol resin. Furthermore, it becomes difficult to mold this trim base member together with an outer skin member having a low heat resistance, due to high hardening temperature of phenol resin.